Olympians
In the ancient Greek religion and Greek mythology, the Twelve Olympians are the major deities of the Greek pantheon, commonly considered to be Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus. Hades and Persephone were sometimes included as part of the twelve Olympians, although in general Hades was excluded, because he resided permanently in the underworld and never visited Olympus. *'Zeus:' The sky and thunder god who rules as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. -- Somewhat reduced. He has been displaced and the rest of them don't care. He is a tyrant and bully. The Father of Mark Zeloplous *'Hera:' The goddess of marriage, life and love. Hera is also a goddess of the sky and starry heavens. She was married to Zeus, she got a divorce. Infidelity what else? *'Poseidon:' The god of the Sea and other waters; of earthquakes; and of horses. *'Demeter:' The goddess of the harvest and presides over grains and the fertility of the earth. Although she was most often referred to as the goddess of the harvest, she was also goddess of sacred law and the cycle of life and death. *'Athena:' She is goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. A virgin goddess. No wonder she had no time for boys. Born out Zeus' headache. (The first and last daughter to stop being a headache to her Father once born.) *'Apollo:' The god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, and poetry. Among other things. The Father of Raymond Inez. Apollo has a modern temple in Los Angeles. Twin to Artemus. *'Artemis:' Goddess of the hunt, the moon, and chastity. The Greeks were big on that virgin goddess thing. Twin to Apollo. *'Ares:' God of war, not much else. One of the few by Zeus out of Hera. *'Aphrodite:' Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Not a virgin. Forced to marry Hephaestus. She likewise asked for a divorce for the reason she was not consulted. Coran agreed as Hephaestus did not object. *'Hephaestus:' The god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture. He is the son of Zeus and Hera. Was married to Aphrodite. Not his choice either. He is free to make his own choices now. *'Hermes:' The god of trade, heraldry, merchants, commerce, roads, sports, travelers, athletes, thieves and gamblers. *'Dionysus:' The god of the grape-harvest, winemaking and wine, of fertility, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theater. Other: *'Echo:' A major nymph trapped by an unwise love. She was restored by the Blackmanes. She destroyed the addictive power of nicotine without really understanding what she did. *'Hades:' The god of the underworld. Not usually placed among the Twelve for he did not leave the underworld. Still there as far as we know. *'Persephone:' The goddess of vegetation, especially grain, and the wife of Hades. *'Pan:' The god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus. Described as the companion and patron of the nymphs. He is usually described as a demigod, and mentioned because of his activities. There are numerous minor gods, demigods, nature spirits, and immortals associated with this council. Current Yes they are real. The very existence of Mark Zeloplous, the son of Zeus and Raymond Inez the get of Apollo confirms this. Pan, one of the minor gods has made is presence known in the Arcadian highlands. He is running sex tourism frankly advertised as "Shag a God". We are informed that the major Olympians are also awake, but held in check. Coran the Golden, cause of the Healing Wave, has taken up residence on Mount Olympus. He is currently preventing the Olympians from meddling in mortal affairs and worsening the situation. The IOC is tried to sue them over the name. Their offices were destroyed in a three day lightning barrage. Apollo called on Raymond to join him on Mount Olympus and asked him to restart the cult of Apollo, in Los Angeles of all places. Raymond has done this and the temple is open. Bureau File While the Olympians are not currently an issue they will be. We seriously doubt the current situation will be indefinite. The question is how active will the Olympians be? If their meddling is at historical levels it is of minimal concern. We have no assurance that will be the case. Category:DSH Category:Outsiders Category:Religion